


i need SPRACE and FRESH AIR headcanons

by smolcanadiankid



Series: i need SPRACE and FRESH AIR au [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Modern Era, Road Trips, Traffic, headcanons, idk man, javid - Freeform, newsbians but it's not mentioned, sprace, they're going camping!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolcanadiankid/pseuds/smolcanadiankid
Summary: jack is carpooling on a road trip to go camping with his friends. the ac is broken, traffic is at a standstill, he's stuck in between race and spot who are the only ones who have not noticed the sexual tension between them, and he's gonna lose his mind.





	i need SPRACE and FRESH AIR headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> this is not an actual fic btw, just headcanons
> 
> (also this is my first actual fandom related thing plz be gentle)

davey:  
-going into grade 12  
-jewish  
-runs a webcomic about snakes with jack (Jack does the art because he's a great boyf)  
-obviously still sarah and les' brother  
-reading the info about the park they're camping at while they're stuck in traffic  
-i was gonna say a dictionary or snake encyclopedia but i realized davey's more practical than that  
-incredibly gay  
-he and katherine were the masterminds behind this whole trip

les:  
-ten, almost  
-t h e a t r e k i d  
-instead of a healthy assortment of entertainment, his ipod consists solely of obc recordings and bootlegs  
-davey wouldn't approve of the bootlegs but davey doesn't need to know  
-misses all the drama happening in the backseat because he's watching the mean girls boot for the first time  
-in this au people respected the nft date for longer but i guess it got leaked early anyways because les is watching it lmao idk  
-doesn't have a label for himself yet  
-some kids his age know who they like but les doesn't give a heck because there's broadway and who could need anything more?

jack:  
-bi icon  
-he and katherine were dating at one point but she realized she was a lesbian and he realized he was head over heels for davey  
-draws for davey's snake webcomic  
-going into grade 12 as well  
-hates the heat and wants to lowkey murder someone the whole car ride  
-medda is his adoptive mom and spot and smalls are his adoptive siblings fiGHT ME  
-kath is trying to get him to apply for an art scholarship but he doesn't think he deserves it  
-he does  
-kath will apply for him if she has to

spot:  
-you'd think spot was a football  
-wait  
-heck  
-au where spot is a football  
-anYwAys  
-you'd think spot would be on the football team because of his athletic build but he's actually really into knitting  
-his abuela taught him how to knit when he was seven during a power outage and he never looked back  
-shdksj imagine when he and race finally get together and he knits race a sweater for christmas and eventually he had to forcefully remove it from race so he can wash it  
-i'm getting sidetracked uhh  
-he's going into grade 11  
-he's homoromantic pansexual

race:  
-really hecking good dancer  
-he's always biting his nails or chewing on his pens (or starbucks stir sticks or his hoodie strings..)  
-davey freaks at him about germs but he gives zero hecks  
-panromantic asexual  
-wears his ace ring every day  
-acetrack higgins is one of my favourite headcanons tbh  
-demiboy (partially male and partially agender)  
-doesn't give a crap about gender roles and presents kinda femininely partially as a way of saying sUCk iT to the patriarchy and also bc he knows he looks killer in a skirt  
-also going into grade 11

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i t o t a l l y forgot that i did art for this! let me know if you wanna see it!!


End file.
